immortalsafterdarkiadfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night
Wicked Deeds on a Winter's Night is the third book published in the Immortals After Dark series. It was first published in September, 2007. The main characters are Bowen MacRieve and Mariketa the Awaited, a Lykae and a Witch. Back Cover Copy A brutal Highland werewolf. An exquisite young witch. Immortal enemies … forbidden temptations. Her breathless kiss haunts him Bowen MacRieve of the Lykae clan was nearly destroyed when he lost the one woman meant for him. The ruthless warrior grew even colder, never taking another to his bed—until a smoldering encounter with his enemy, Mariketa the Awaited, reawakens his darkest desires. When sinister forces unite against her, the Highlander finds himself using all his strength and skill to keep her alive. His slow, hot touch is irresistible. Temporarily stripped of her powers, Mari is forced to take refuge with her sworn adversary. It’s rumored that no one can tempt Bowen’s hardened heart, but soon passion burns between them. Though a future together is impossible, she fears he has no intention of letting her go. No deed is too wicked for her seduction. If they defeat the evil that surrounds them, can Mari deny Bowen when he demands her body and soul—or will she risk everything for her fierce protector? Summary In 1827, the night of the full moon, Bowen MacRieve tells Mariah of the Three Bridges to run from him, as he is turning and she doesn't wish to be with him yet. As she runs, she loses her footing and falls, dying. The story begins three days into the Talisman's Hie, at the Tomb of the Incubi, in the jungles of Guatemala, Mariketa, three elven archers (Tera the Fey, Hild and Tierney) and two demons (Rydstrom and Cadeon Woede) have opened the tomb and are searching for the prizes. Bowen comes across Mariketa and his notorious dislike of witches causes friction. When they reach a chamber containing the prize, they kiss. Feeling disloyal to his mate Bowen takes the prize and leaves, dropping the portcullis over the entry to the tomb, trapping the others inside. Furious Mariketa casts a spell to stop Bowen regenerating from his injuries. Bowen disables the competitors' cars as he leaves, and muses on his hatred of witches. Inside the tomb, the Incubi trapped inside come down and steal Mari. In the final of the Hie, Bowen enters the Fyre Serpente to claim the prize, Sebastian Wroth is there trapped by a boulder on his arm. They make a deal Bowen frees Sebastian and Sebastian traces them to the chamber with the blade. Sebastian grabs it and Bowen tries to stop him but Sebastian cuts his wrist off, claims the prize and traces away. Days later Bowen is fetched by Lachlain and Sebastian, as they need to know where the Incubi Tomb is, because the competitors haven't returned. Bowen is surprised as he expected them to eventually escape. Bowen must retrieve them as the Witches, Demonarchies and Noble Fey are a mite annoyed that he has trapped their people. If they aren't returned before the full moon there will be a war against the Lykae. And Nix tells Bowen that Mari hasn't yet frozen into her immortality. Bowen frees them and Mari attacks Bowen, almost killing him before she's stopped and blows up the Tomb. Bowen carries her up above the power vacuum and demands she remove her hex. She takes it off and heals him, passing out from the effort. The local guerilla armies have gone into conflict since the others were trapped and when he was freeing them Bowen's satellite phone was smashed. They have to hike out of the area the long way. MacRieve fetches real food and Mari's things from her car and bargains for the chance to join the group and the chance to woo Mari until Friday. They sleep in a separate cave after Bowen bathes her. The next morning Mari searches Bowen's bag and finds a spell that Nix sent for her. When she recites it thrice a conjuration that looks like her appears and answers three questions. It then gives her an apple. Bowen sees this and is furious that she was casting spells. That night they talk about their relationship and come to an impasse. The next day Mari casts the mirror spell and is told that the mark on her back means "Queen of Reflections". As they walk Mari explains something about witches and they discuss what she might have been Awaited for. Bowen suggest that she's Awaited to kill the witches greatest enemy. Mari says that's impossible as Häxa the Queen of False Faces is a goddess. The group stops while Bowen boils more water. He talks to Rydstrom about Mari and she spies using her compact. Mari talks to Cadeon and when Bowen comes back they fight. Bowen wins and takes Mari to a nearby cave. They both climax and when they keep walking Mari and Bowen are much closer. The group come to a ravine and begin to cross when an earthquake hits, the bridge is broken in half with Mari and Bowen on one side and the others on another. Bowen pushes them and they keep talking, bonding as they walk. They almost consumate the relationship but Bowen pushes Mari to remove her contraceptive patch, and Mariketa refuses feeling that he still hasn't committed to her. The decide to part ways so Bowen will not be near Mari for the full moon, but alone Mari is captured by a group of rebels. When the moon comes up Bowen begins to chase after Mari only to become furious when he finds he gear and smells her fear. Bowen attacks the rebel base killing all inside and freeing Mariketa, she runs taking one of the trucks, she drives too near a cliff and weakened by the rain it slides away. Bowen frees her from the cab but they both still fall. Mari uses her magic to restrain Bowen and heals his bullet wounds and cleans him. When she can see him clearly she prepares to have sex with him. When the full moon comes out Bowen frees himself and claims her. Later during sex he calls out "Mariah". The next morning Bowen wakes to find Mariketa missing. His clothes are in a tree and she has left him a message in the dried mud: : Fuckhead: : The name’s MariKETA. : Go to hell, : The WITCH, doing a creepy spell somewhere right now. Bowen tracks her down at a resort waiting for a plane and explains his lingering guilt over Mariah's death. He takes her to an island off the coast of Belize and their time goes well but Bowen demands she stop using magick. Mari instead hides it and when he discovers it they argue, he is unable to accept this part of her and she refuses to give up such a major part of her heritage and identitiy. They leave the island and are taking a plane back to the US when it crashes, their pilot vanishing. Bowen wraps himself around Mari to protect her. Mari is injured for four days with the witches healing her as best they can until Bowen remembers her healing herself with vines outside the Incubi tomb. She heals in a quarter of an hour once Bowen takes her outside to an oak tree. After Mariketa wakes they are set to sort out their problems when Mariah walks in. Mariah pushes Bowen to promise himself to her and he is confused and torn. Mariketa believes she's been rejected and it appears Bowen has chosen Mariah. Mariketa consults her mirror conjuration and is told she is Bowen's mate. She accepts the mirror's offer to show her the truth. Mariketa ends up in her own dimension. Elianna explains that Mariketa is destined to fight Häxa, to free her parents who had been ensorcelled by her. Mariketa thinks that Häxa has returned Mariah to create misery for her and Bowen. Mariah and Bowen talk, Bowen admitting he has moved on. He says he will help Mariah find a new life but that he has committed to Mariketa. Mariketa spies on Bowen from her dimension and sees Bowen telling Mariah he is in love with her (Mariketa). Mariketa gasps in surprise at his vehemence. Mariah looks at the mirror and appears to stare at Mariketa, Mari realises she isn't Mariah at all but Häxa wearing her face. Häxa explains that she didn't just take Mariah's face, Mariah begged her to make Bowen fall in love with her. Häxa and Mariketa fight, Mari wins and absorbs Häxa power, becoming a sorceress. Mariketa is pulled into her dimension and becomes enthralled by the mirror, Häxa's power greedily absorbing knowledge trying to know everything. Bowen buys the house next to Andoain and waits for Mari, finally getting a hint from Nix he declares himself Mari's Protector or Familiar and is able to get into her dimension. Bowen talks to her and finally gives her the chance to blink and moves her away from the mirror. The witches are able to bind Häxa's power and Mari and Bowen start their life together. Category:Immortals After Dark Category:Books